<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perachel Kiss - Extended Scene by TheClown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102566">Perachel Kiss - Extended Scene</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClown/pseuds/TheClown'>TheClown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson Extended Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 5: The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Book Series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Cute, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Extended Scene, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hot, Humor, Kissing, Love, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Perachel Week, Percy is a Dork, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Second Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClown/pseuds/TheClown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An extended and more detailed scene of Percy and Rachel's first kiss from "The Last Olympian."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare &amp; Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson Extended Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perachel Kiss - Extended Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, everyone, today I have something for all Perachel fans. This is extended and more detailed scene of Percy and Rachel's first kiss from "The Last Olympian", similar to my extended scene of Percabeth first kiss. Hope you like it.</p><p>This takes place during "The Last Olympian", Chapter 1 - "I go cruising with explosives"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"So," Beckendorf said, "I'm guessing you don't want me to mention that little scene to Annabeth." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, gods," I muttered. "Don't even think about it."</em>
</p><p><strong>- Percy Jackson</strong>, <em>The Last Olympian</em></p><p> </p><p>Rachel looked up at Beckendorf. "Hi."</p><p>"Oh, hey. I'm Beckendorf. You must be Rachel. Percy's told me… uh, I mean he mentioned you."</p><p>Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Really? Good." She glanced at Blackjack, who was clopping his hooves against the hood of the Prius. "So I guess you guys have to go save the world now."</p><p>"Pretty much," Beckendorf agreed.</p><p>I looked at Rachel helplessly. "Would you tell my mom-"</p><p>"I'll tell her. I'm sure she's used to it. And I'll explain to Paul about the hood."</p><p>I nodded my thanks. I figured this might be the last time Paul loaned me his car. I was just about to get on Blackjack when I felt Rachel touch my arm. I turned around in confusion.</p><p>"Good luck." Rachel kissed me before I could even react.</p><p>Okay, so this was actually my second kiss ever. My first one was a year ago when my friend Annabeth and I had to separate during a dangerous mission (but are there ever a safe ones?) and she was apparently afraid that I would die so she just kissed me for good luck.</p><p>I suppose this kind of stuff sounds very romantic for many of you but trust me, it isn't if you're the one who's about to die.</p><p>Anyway, that kiss with Annabeth back then was so intense, so desperate.</p><p>This one was completely different.</p><p>Rachel gently cupped my face in her hands and pressed her lips against mine tenderly and softly. Her lips tasted of cherries (maybe she had them for breakfast today?). She smelled like paint, fresh crayons, felt-tip pens, chalk and school. But not the kind that I'd, and I bet many of you, had to deal with our whole life. It was the smell of a friendly school, the kind where you spend breaks having fun and eating sweets.</p><p>I honestly had no idea how to react or what to do with my hands stupidly hanging limply at my sides, but eventually I placed them on her hips, gripping her white blouse and kissed her back.</p><p>What? I have the feeling that you're looking at me like I did something inappropriate. But I didn't. I didn't have a girlfriend. Exactly. I was single. There was nothing wrong with this. Yup, there wasn't. I did not have a girlfriend, alright?</p><p>I moved one hand to her face, brushing my fingers against her cheek and buried my other hand into her frizzy red hair, fingers twisting in her red curls, taking in her freckled face and green eyes which just looked so friendly, unlike some others I'd known that always looked like they were subconsciously considering how to best beat you in a duel.</p><p><em>Don't think about her</em>, I though.</p><p>Rachel's hands soon moved from my cheeks to around my neck, and mine moved from her head to around her waist, pulling her closer to myself. She chuckled as we continued kissing each other.</p><p>It just felt so normal, so not "demigodly". We were not surrounded by monsters, nor in mortal danger. At this point, I understood what Rachel meant when she said, "Couple of normal people watching the ocean". For the first time in a long time, I just felt like a normal teenager kissing a girl, not like a demigod whose one choice would save or destroy the world.</p><p>Eventually, Rachel stepped back and lowered herself, blushing as I unwrapped my arms from her waist. Only now did I notice that she had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss me.</p><p><em>Annabeth didn't have to</em>, I thought, and immediately scolded myself. Why did I keep thinking about it? I felt myself blushing too.</p><p>"Now, get going, half-blood." Rachel grinned, probably misinterpreting the cause of my blush. "Go kill some monsters for me."</p><p>My last view of her was sitting in the shotgun seat of the Prius, her arms crossed, watching as Blackjack circled higher and higher, carrying Beckendorf and me into the sky. I wondered what Rachel wanted to talk to me about, and whether I'd live long enough to find out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. Please, feel free to comment and share your thoughts no matter how long it's been since publishing. I love reading people's reactions. And of course, leave kudos if you liked it!</p><p>2. English is NOT my first language so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>